The Emir Faction
The Emir faction represents the interests of the ruling elite in the Caliphate's court in Haison. They act as a third of the ruling coalition in the court of Caliph Harun and represent the most militant face of the Haisuunai government. In general, the Emir view the Old Voldranians as infidels and improper. They deserve to return to the lands in which they come, as their "new" world is not their own. The Voldranians have as well only electrified their already conservative policy on foreigners. The modern emir faction breaking off of the mainstream conservative factions as radical discussion prompted a gradual shift to seeing all non-Hamalfites as being a cancer to the Caliphate. The rise of liberal policy from the New Voldranians has as well spurred a greater shift as the Emir Faction examined itself and changed accordingly. At home, they petition the Caliph for more rights to the Emirs appointed by the caliphate. Ultimately demanding familial rights to their titles as opposed to being granted land on the basis of one man's life. They glorify the era of dynastic clans that dominated the Hamalfite politic before the Caliph. As well, they see the economy should be in the hand of the Emirs as agents of the greater state. They view private ownership in lowborn persons (such as the Wali-Emir) to be a threat to the economic interests of the Caliphate as a whole. They argue that only proven and known Hamalfites should have economic rights, and that these people should be landed on that basis. In religion, the public supporters of the faction are generally wary of the Celestial Cult. Though the aristocratic members are all converts of the faith and contest its virtues to be the most pure. Ideally, they would rather see the Caliphate as a whole to follow the Two Sister's. This has kept the Emir Faction relativly split on views of faith, though unified elsewhere. On foriegn policy, the Emir expound the need for war. Declaring the very finality of dispute and that only all the goals the state may wish to achieve is through the sword. They esspecially see the "theft" of the eastern territories as being a crime by Aea and they must meet reconciliation through death or surrender. The general energy of their demands though as been a source of gentle alienation by the other conservative castes who though agree, think that perchance the acquisition of the lost territories can be had in other means. History Early Emir court The early Emir court spans back to before the rise of Mombadin in which the lands occupied by the Hamalfite were largely defined by swathes of land laid claim to by the dynastic clans. More often times than not, marriage uniting clans into larger princedoms. Though over times the familial nature of the clans would inevitably result into their decay through prolonged conflict, disease, or the ability for the family unit to remain united. Throughout the deserts and plains the territories were mostly carved out of herding ranges for the Hamalfite's flocks of sheep, goats, or horses. Though for those who lived a seditary life-style there were village and city holdings declared by clans who held full rights to everything within. These men - the Emirs - were the earliest practicing example of the Emir court. During the early kingdoms of the Hamalfite the issues of the Emirs were put towards their Sultans of early Caliphs in person or court-delegates, such as sons, daughters, or relatives. The issues and oppinions represented spanned a great deal and no single political ideology could be accurately put onto them as a whole. The over-all views and oppinions often relying on the over-all popular consensus. Mombadin again re-assembled the Emirs when he became Caliph. Though as opposed to issuing titles out on heridtary principles they were given out on merit and for the life-time of the prince. Court-room politics between the Emir's sons and the Caliph took on the ultimate hope of keeping the title in the family as much and long as possible. Though in this administrative circumstance they operated more as Magistrates than feudal lords. However, their importance in the court remained the same, as middle-men between the lowborn and the Caliph, bringing local matters forward for the Caliph to decide how to act. Their only competition at this point was with the Magi and the Merchants as they vied for the ear of the Caliph. Modern Emir court The current structure of the Emir Faction stems from the recent arrivals of the Voldranians. Where the Emir and anyone else were familiar with the customs and ideology of their known neighbors, the arrival of the Voldranians brought a number of new philosophical and ideological products. The introduction of liberalism and nationalism settled into the minds of the population. The loss of Al Alhaqol to the foriegners who founded Aea further shocked and enraged the ruling class and their followers. As a response, Asta al Balna ibn Suram - an Emir who was forced to flee back west after the Caliphate surrendered land to Aea - pushed forward an ideology of radical conservatism. His writings and speeches to the court laid the foundations of the new politically Emir philosophy. The movement was later adopted and built upon by Al-Bundi who expanded on the writings or offered an alternative to the ideology of Asta. He declared that all Emirs or likeminded people should adopt a single mindedness for just action for the restoration of the traditional way of the Hamalfite and for the restoration - or expansion - of their presence to be kings of the region once again. Though not openly opposed to the Caliph, the Emir faction believes that more could be done to protect the Hamalfite iddentity against the intruders. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:HaisonuunaCategory:PoliticsCategory:Organizations